


Love To Those Who Seek It

by TheTreeByTheDevonRiver



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Greek Mythology AU, Hades & Persephone au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTreeByTheDevonRiver/pseuds/TheTreeByTheDevonRiver
Summary: He really should have known better, now that he had time to think about it.





	Love To Those Who Seek It

Gene should have known better. He should’ve known the man wasn’t who he insisted he was but dammit, if he hadn’t ignored his intuition in favor of admiring blue eyes. 

He’d gone tongue tied as the man flirted with him, stunned into silence as the dark-haired devil ate bits of a pomegranate and deftly slid seeds into his mouth. He’d melted under gentle fingers that delicately traced his mouth. 

Gene has been intimidated at first - naturally, of course, who wouldn’t be? - by the looming presence, the dark clothes, the slightly too enticing drawl. 

He’d have thought the man was a siren if he wasn’t so far from the ocean. 

But that beauty and voice was why he was here, in the damp cold with his once white clothes now muddied from the trek to the underworld. 

If only he’d just refused.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another part to this, might leave it at that. Let me know if there’s any interest in a sequel!


End file.
